roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BFG 50/@comment-29002953-20160724215727/@comment-26797523-20161005214836
Dragunov isn't a sniper rifle. It's a marksman rifle. Try again. True, being a demigod getting 10+ KD's regularly does get boring after a while. 'Challange,' like lowering your KD once you realize it's a '2-shot' sniper and then whine on how it's impossible to use as a legitimate sniper, while I'm just sitting here calmly with 6,670 kills and counting with my Mosin, most of which headshots, which are the only 1-hit kill area. A lot more Interventions and Remingtons? Good! That means I don't get sniped by some fuck that graduated the aiming equivalent of KINDERGARTEN, feeling good about himself that he killed me in one shot, even though it was in the arm or foot. Again; 105-95. What about it was SOOOO terrible it deserved a buff? 1-shot kill anywhere out to 225 studs. Longer than the 1-hit headshot ranges of the slow DMR's. And again, same bullet drop, same one-hit area beyond 225 studs, just not as spammable. You say the BFG would go down as sucking if it got nerfed back to 105-95, but here's the thing. People around here say that 'no magazine' is a con, yet no magazine is something people OFTEN take for granted; that means you don't have to worry about anything capacity-related, and there won't be the possibility that noob will escape your sights because you ran out of bullets in your magazine. Sure, the fire rate will be slower, but you can snipe people far more consecutively with a BFG than you ever could with something like even a Mosin. Unless it's a freaking musket, the single shot shouldn't really be a problem, which the BFG is far from a musket. Going back to CoD: Advanced Warfare, you'd THINK the MORS would be the runt of the pack being a single-shot sniper with a slower fire rate and perhaps even lower damage than say, the Atlas 20mm correct? Now what if I told you the MORS is actually one of the MORE popular snipers because fo how consistent it is? Mind = blown, right? And like Lito has NEVER ruined the point of ANY gun, right? Well, he has. Case and point, the Dragunov. It used to be a one-shot to the head semi auto sniper that had more bullet drop and less damage in exchange for its semi auto functionality. HOWEVER, come multiple nerfs (and a buff back up, but then nerfed again), it now can't one-hit at long range, but it can one-hit to the torso at close range. Now I'm just waiting patiently, again, for a semi-auto sniper rifle, again;'' because the ONE semi sniper had been nerfed and can't reliably used as a sniper rifle in the traditional sense. Honestly, I REALLY, REALLY want the BFG to be nerfed, but looks like it won't happen in a million years, because Lito just LOVES his OP sniper rifles, and noobs will ''endlessly justify the buff, because the BFG, let's be honest, is the only GOOD sniper in their eyes; doesn't need a headshot to kill (or ANY specific precision), and doesn't have any magazine to worry about.